


Gnawing Pain

by Gothippy



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2nu, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Toodle, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothippy/pseuds/Gothippy
Summary: 2Nu or Toodle fic with 2D gaining weight after getting off his pills.This is the weight gain smut I cut out of my other story Love and Pills - https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702096/chapters/54258010This is kinda an alternate universe of the Love and Pills where everything is exactly the same except 2D gets chubby and Noodle is super into it.I will continue posting the weight gain stuff here as that story progresses so people can enjoy the story with out having to see all of this trash.Please only read if you LIKE 2NU AND WEIGHT GAIN.
Relationships: Noodle & Stuart "2D" Pot, Noodle/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of Chapter 12 of Love and Pills - https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702096/chapters/55419295  
> I think this stands by it's self but if you like it feel free to check out Love and Pills for very long story about the Gorillaz.

2D had been eating. A lot. The marijuana induced munchies and Noodle making sure he had three meals a day as well as always having sweet snacks on hand for the movies they watched, were having an effect. 

Occasionally after movie food binges 2D would complain of a bellyache but Noodle had her suspicions that he was overeating just to get the belly rub and she secretly hoped he was. She adored seeing and feeling him change as the weeks went on and he got softer. 

Noodle always knew she liked thicker guys, even when she was a young teen and she saw cute, thick technicians setting up at the venues, she knew her preferences. Something about those plush guys always just spoke to her of comfort, warmth, softness. She loved the "holiday season" when guys started to put on some winter weight and get a bit thicker in the middle. And if someone mentioned they had over eaten, at one of the after show parties it made her body tingle. 

Seeing this happen to 2D was weird. Having grown up with him as a big brother and the fact that he was always a stick figure really had always blocked him out of her mind as attractive. But now, after all the time and shit they had been through together, she couldn't help it. Her feelings for him were changing and on top of that he was just getting so damn thick and it was adorable. 

She adored seeing 2D with his softer, fuller face and slight bulge at his waist and his arms weren’t just sinewy sticks, they had a nice smooth look to them leading down to his big shapely hands. She loved the way his eyes lit up when she gave him some treat she baked. When he finished eating and asked if there was any more, she felt her stomach do a flip. It sent shivers up her back when she hugged him, and felt the lump of his belly press into her, which she did most nights before bed now and whispered goodnight. After hugging him she would casually drop her hands to his waist and his small love handles, which she fought the urge to squeeze.

She liked feeling close to him. She liked the soft squish she felt holding him tight and how his mass seemed to fill all the gaps between them when they hugging. He looked so different from a couple months ago when he was a walking skeleton. It had hurt her to look at him then. Now she just felt such warmth radiating from him when she saw him, he was happy, healthy and chubby. 

***

They were watching a zombie film, and 2D found he was reaching for his fifth slice of pizza. The first two slices went down fine and the third felt like a nice over indulgence, four felt like too much but he ate it anyway and somehow he was still grabbing another! He had never even had five slices in a row before his whole life. As he was reaching forward to grab it he felt the pressure of how full his little belly as it pushed onto his lap and it ached and grumbled. He just wanted to put something in his mouth. This had to be the marijuana, he never just wanted to eat without feeling hungry before, but since he had been having all the edibles, he just wanted to eat all the time. Chewing and swallowing just felt  _ so _ good. 

He found he was really struggling with this piece of pizza, but it tasted so divine and having a mass of cheese in his mouth was so much fun to munch on. He gently rubbed his belly and forced himself to swallow each mouth full, feeling it settle into his stuffed gut, he could help letting out a groan. Once he finally finished the fifth slice he grabbed his large soda to wash down the pizza. As soon as he started drinking, he just couldn’t stop putting it down his gullet. The hand on his belly felt his stomach swelling even tighter with each gulp until the drink was gone. He was very happy he was wearing pajama pants.

2D leaned back on his bed trying to alleviate some of the pressure in his sore belly. With a grunt and a burp he heaved a big sigh, feeling a major bellyache come on. He felt so large and bloated as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Noodle had been watching this whole thing from the side of her eye, trying not to be too obvious about it.

"Uhhggg, ow, sorry bout that luv. 'M so full, I feel like 'm going ta burst." He gave her his puppy dog eyes while gently stroked his overfed middle, cringing slightly from the pain. His shirt was riding up slightly exposing a strip of soft white skin. He was clearly requesting some affection.

"Oh Toochi, you gotta stop doing this to yourself." Noodle chided, but quickly and lovingly got down to putting her hands under his shirt and massaging his warm, packed, pot belly. 

"Ugggg, I know but it feels so good ta eat, specially since I don't ave any pills. Gotta shove somefing in ere." 2D said patting his belly again and smiling at her, face turning red from embarrassment. Noodle couldn't tell if he knew how much she liked this or not, but he had to have had an inkling. He was teasing her, he had to be.

She didn't think she ever touched anything so amazing in her whole life. 2D had never been this big before! There was so much more of him now, and she wanted to sit on his lap and make out with him, feeling his hard little belly pushing into her flat one. The only thing that gave her pause was on either side of his little belly he had small red lines going vertically down, stretch marks. “Do these hurt?” Noodle whispered.

“Wot?” 2D said, shaking himself out of his foodgasm and sitting up to look. “How did they get there? Never noticed ‘em before...” 2D rubbed his finger down one of them. 

Noodle giggled. “Guess they don’t hurt then.”

“Naw, just weird lookin. Bloody ‘ell, I’ve gotten fat…”

Noodle shrugged noncommittally, trying not to notice her face flushing. “It’s normal to put on some weight after getting off a drug. I wouldn’t think about it too much.” 

2D shrugged and laid back down on his bed. He had definitely thickened up and even when he wasn’t binging he was starting to find his pants seemed a bit constraining. But as Noodle suggested, he didn’t think about it too much, he was just happy that Noodle and him were hanging out, watching movies, playing video games, and playing music. So long as Noodle was happy with him, he was good, and she didn’t seem to be complaining about his weight gain. 

***

Noodle was in the kitchen working on making a lasagna and she was talking with Russel through the window. 

"Now, Baby Girl, don't be getting skimpy with the cheese, I can see what you're doing there, and you're being skimpy." 

"Excuse me, Russ, are you even eating this?"

"Nope, but I'm your teacher and I'm not going to get blamed if this turns out bad." 

"Okay, fine.” She put on more cheese, thinking about 2D eating it. “Anyway, how is it going out there. You bored out of your mind yet? You seem a bit smaller..."

"Empty flattery isn't befitting of you. I am not smaller, and I don't know when that's going to happen. This is getting tiresome and I'm chafing all over from the sun and salt."

"Damn, I'm sorry. Do you want to go somewhere else to uhhh, get smaller?"

"And leave you and D alone with Muds? Naw, I can't do that. Anyway, I've actually been working with Murdoc finding some rappers that he can, uhhh, abduct. I mean I know thats fucked up, but they do get off the island afterwards. Murdoc is a catch and release kinda guy, most of the time."

"Cept with 2D." Noodle interjected.

"I don't understand their relationship,” Russel said shaking his head. “2D needs to stand up for himself occasionally. He is letting Murdoc walk all over him. Probably has a bunch of fucked up shit with his parents that needs resolving. Hell if he can even remember anything about that after all the bangs to his head."

Noodle was quiet and bit her lip as she put the lasagna in the oven.

"How is he doing Baby Girl? Is he doing okay?"

"Yeah Russ, he is doing okay. It is still hard for him and well, each day is a bit of a roll of the dice to see if he is having a good or bad day. But he is getting better. He is playing music, laughing, making me laugh. He is getting really competitive playing Resident Evil with me."

"You two always did love that gamer shit. I also see that there is a lot more of him than there was before. I’ve never seen him so thick, girl. What you been feeding him?”

Noodle felt herself going red. “He has just been hungry, probably getting off the pills and stuff.” 

“My mama always said when a skinny man gets fat, he is in love.”

“What a weirdly specific saying....” Noodle said avoiding eye contact with Russel.

“Ehhhh, happened to my dad, anyway.”

The elevator clanged up and 2D got out giving a gap toothed grin at Noodle and Russ. He had on a pair of skinny jeans that really showed off his thick ass and pushed up on his plump paunch and growing love handles that were all encased in a snug sweater. Noodle’s heart felt weird and she tried to remember her breathing exercises. In…. Hold…. Out… Don’t think about his gut jiggling as he walks. 

"Hey there Russ, how yew doin big guy." 2D said fist bumping with Russel’s pinky.

"Hanging in there, how bout yourself?"

"It's getting better. Noods took real good care of me. Couldn't ta done it wif out ‘er." Two long arms snaked around Noodle's waist and she felt herself getting lifted up several feet.

"Ahhhh, Toochi, what are you doing!"

"You practically carried me over the past several months, I'm just checking to see if I can carry yew. Whoops!" He pretended to start to drop her and then held her tight again. She felt his belly pressed into her back and it caused shivers to break out all over her skin.

"Accckkkk, let me down."

"Sure, li'l luv." He placed her down as gently as he could. She couldn't tell but it sounded like he was saying luv more tenderly nowadays, as if he was trying to convey something more when he said it.

"You two are sickening." Russ said, staring them down with a frown.

"Hey I'm just happy 2D is feeling more like himself!"

"He is feeling you too." 

"’M just playing ‘round is all." 2D muttered, looked down at the floor, hand scratching his neck and face turning red.

Russel harrumphed. "Well, look I'm glad you're doing better D, and you too Noodle. I know that you both went through some fucked up shit. Look, just take it easy."

"Take what easy? Were taking it so easy right now..." Noodle said. She didn't like Russel getting in between whatever it was that was happening with her and 2D. She didn't know what it was, but it felt so good and she didn't want him to scare 2D off. 2D was often like a bird and could be very flighty when anxious.

Russel stared down Noodle, then stared down 2D. "Just be careful. Broken people can make broken connections that just end up making more broken people. Both Noodle and 2D found their shoes very interesting." Anyway you got this lasana down pat, I'm gonna go find something I can eat." Russel pushed himself away from the window and went diving off into the ocean.

Noodle looked over at 2D who was sitting on the kitchen counter looking at his lap, his ponch looked very cute scrunched up but she needed to get him out of whatever dark thoughts he was thinking. 

"Hey, let's play some Resident Evil till dinner is ready!"

"Huh, oh yeah!" 2D smiled at her and jumped up and lit a cigarette as they went to game on the living room console.

When the alarm dinged out an hour later Noodle slipped up and got killed in the game. "Ugg, damn it."

"I shall avenge yew! Awww, damn it. I died." 2D threw the controller on the couch and got up. He stretched his arms above his head and his sweater got caught on his belly, exposing the product of his over indulgence, and he had to pull it down with his hands, a little self conscious smile on his lips as he walked to the kitchen and on a stool while Noodle got out her lasana.

"So this is my first time, and I'm sure Russ would have some choice things to say bout this but here it is." Noodle put the Lasagna on the table in front of him.

"It looks great!" 2D said, licking his lips, grabbing a knife and cutting himself a thick slice which he put on his plate. "Wonder if Muds will even grab any, he should try eating food, it's amazing how much better I feel when 'm not starving all the time. Oh speak of the devil...."

Murdoc sauntered in from the shadows of the elevator wearing Cuban heels and a bathrobe. “I’m not the devil himself, only a willing servant of the Dark Lord." He came up behind Noodle, "You've really become a woman Noodle, finally finding your place in the kitchen, Nhuh..." Murdoc stuck his very unwashed finger in the middle of the lasana, poking a hole in it and grabbing some cheese and then licking it off with his long tongue while staring down Noodle. "Uhhhhh, I don't know what it is, but since you and Stu-pot have been getting so close, I feel the need to just get in between the two of you, yeah? Just rubbing myself up in the middle. Nhah" 

Noodle whipped out a knife smiling at Murdoc. "Get out of the way Muds and keep your god forsaken fingers out of my food." She cut a small circle around the hole Murdoc poked in her lasana and removed it.

Murdoc turned around and took in 2D “Long time no see faceache, you look different." He poked 2D in the gut with his long gnarly finger. “What the bloody hell is this!?”

“I was ‘ungry!” 2D said turning red with embarrassment.

"You were never hungry before!" Murdoc said in shock.

"I couldn't eat! Not wif all those pills I had in me guts..."

"Oh yeah, drug addictions do make it easier to keep that coveted strung out junky physique… heroin chic, ya know... Oh well, you better be working on getting rid of it, gotta look all nice and sickly for our next tour. Nhuh"

2D’s fragile happiness seemed to crack. Work… The tour... He had just been messing around lately, not working, and overeating. How had he just been coasting along not thinking about getting down to work or his weight. Being skinny was one of the markers of his identity, just like his blue hair or penchant for getting his head hit. It was part of what made him, him. With all the fun he was having just letting go and living life he was forgetting that he couldn’t just coast along in life he needed to participate and part of participating was doing the tour. He had to look good for the tour. And his pills made him so much better in so many ways including helping to keep him slim, that was one more reason he should miss them. Damn if he only had those pills he could be back to his old self.

“Suppose yew’re right.” 2D started dully as he put his portion of lasagna back in the dish with a plop, and then sadly slunk to the staircase.

Murdoc growled. "Your a fucking piss pot Dents, go starve yourself until you got back your good looks! Nhahuh"

“Hey Muds!” Noodle called.

“Hey there Noodle, nhuh-huh!” Murdoc said “Nice of you to make dinner, really missed that about Russel not being here.”

Noodle karate kicked Murdoc in the stomach knocking him to the ground. Leaning over and grabbing his shirt collar and she hissed at him “Leave 2D alone, he is finally trying to relax a little bit and I am not going to let you take that away from him you stale pickle.”

"Just because fattening up 2D is your kink doesn't mean you should be indulging. Hell, listen to me telling someone not to indulge in their sexual proclivities... Oh stop looking surprised, you're staring at him like you want to jump his gut."

"That's not what's going on... I am just happy he is doing better..." 

"And you love seeing that ass spread those pants far and wide... Damn, I might need to give 2D a visit myself... yeah...."

"Murdoc, maybe you could just try letting 2D just be. You might be surprised to see where he ends up if you stop busting his balls all day."

"And you should stop insidiously indulging your baser needs with him. You're just switching his opiate addiction for a food addiction and who says this one is any better... yeah?"

Did Murdoc really just call her out!? Did she really just need to be called out? She never forced 2D to over eat... But Murdoc didn't shove pills down his throat either. 2D just had a tendency to over indulge, whatever was placed in front of him. Was she being as much a supplier of fattening food as Murdoc was with pills? Food wasn't as bad a thing as opiates though! Shades of grey and food had to be light grey compared to the dark grey of opiates! Right? This needed further thought but for now she had just made this damn lasagna and she didn't want to not have 2D eat it.

***

2D sat on his bed gently playing on his piano.

_ Dee doo dee doo dee doo _

He was contemplating if he could do anything right when Noodle came out of the elevator with 2 plates of lasagna.

“Hey Toochi, you okay?" Noodle asked kindly.

"Course 'm fine, Noods. ‘E didn't hit me wif a wrench or nuffing."

"You know there is emotional abuse as well as physical." 

2D, who refused to look her in the eyes and just kept repeating the same two notes on his piano over and over again with maddening repetition.

_ Dee doo dee doo dee doo _

Noodle held out a plate to 2D. “Okay so here’s dinner, wanna watch Phantom of the Paradise?”

2D finally stopped playing the piano. “I appreciate what yew did there, but I don’t fink yew understand--”

“No, you don’t understand. I'm not letting you fall back into old patterns. If you don’t eat your just gonna want your pills all the more. Muds is a dick, and he is so pissed at you because it's easier to yell at you than deal with his own demons.”

“But ’m not the pretty boy if ‘m not a strung out junkie”

“You’re always the pretty boy. You’re so much better to look at than when you were just skin and bones. You don’t need to look like you are in the process of dying for people to think you are attractive.” She took a deep breath, hoping she wasn’t about to give too much away. “Some people prefer a thicker guy compared to a skinny one. Now take your damn food.” 

“Meh, ‘m not ‘ungry, luv.” 2D tried again, but his belly rumbled, angry that it could smell dinner and wasn't being fed. 2D crossed one arm across his belly and dug his elbow into his gut to try, futility, to shut it up and block the gnawing feeling inside. 

“Your belly is telling me you're hungry even if you aren't.” Then she decided she had to pull out the big guns. “I made this for you in the first place, come on, you gotta at least try it…” Noodle sat down next to him and got a fork full of lasagna, waving it in front of his face enticingly.

That did it, 2D gave her a bashful smile. “Oh, alright, if yew insist li'l luv.” He opened his mouth and took the fork full then closed his eyes and gently moaned at the cheesy goodness. After swallowing he opened his mouth wide again looking at Noodle. She giggled, giving him a second fork full which he started chewing with exaggerated bites, head tilting from side to side with each mastication. 

Noodle laughed at him, “You're not in a full body cast, I think you can take it from here.” She said putting the plate in his hands.

2D let out a “Awwww.” Then started to eat rather ravenously, while Noodle found the movie and they started to watch it.

“Blimey, this is the best food I’ve ever tasted!” 2D said through a mouthful of cheese and pasta.

“Really?”

“I would never let my personal desire influence my aesthetic judgment.” 2D said in his best American accent to imitate the movie they were watching.

Noodle giggled, “You know, I’m really glad your doing okay now. I was worried back then. I thought I’d never get you back, but you're doing pretty good now.”

“Awww, fanks luv.” He put his gangly arm around her and gave her a greasy kiss on the top of her head. “I didn’t fink I was gonna come outta that either, to tell yeah the truth. I didn’t want to come out of it…”

“Still regret me making you come back from the brink?”

“Yeah, a bit. It's kinda like I’m a new person. I feel so different… I almost feel like I am an imposter living in this body now and the real me died with the overdose. Naw, that's not it, it's more like the real me, the pill popping junky, is just waiting behind this me to come out again.”

Noodle frowned as she looked at her Toochi. “That must suck to feel that way.”

2D nodded sadly. “It does, but overall I’m glad I didn’t. Die that is. I’m ‘aving so much fun wif you I can forget most times that I’m so sad.”

Noodle chuckled. “Whoah, that's pretty dark their Toochi…”

“Everyfing is dark for me... it's me eyeballs!” Noodle giggled as she started to play with her food. She only ate half her portion, not feeling overly hungry and then spied 2D, having finished his own, looking at her plate. “I got more than I wanted. I think you’re still hungry. Here you are Toochi-- I don’t want any arguments!” She waved it tantalizingly in front of him.

“Fanks.” 2D said with an embarrassed smile and took her plate. He was eating much slower but savoring every bite making little moans of pleasure as he swallowed each decadent mouthful into his full belly which rose and fell gently as he breathed.

“Oh you big dork!” Noodle said shoving him with her shoulder.

“Mmmmm, really though Noods, I’ve really got ta stop eatin’ so much, all me clothes are too tight...” 2D’s face went red as he swallowed another mouthful, and he gently touched his belly self-consciously.

Noodle felt the familiar jolt of electricity up her back and wanted to gush about how adorable and sexy he was now and how she wanted to ride him to pound town. “You look great Toochi!" But then she thought about what Murdoc had said. If she was a major influence in 2D's life, she should try to be a good one, even if being a good influence wasn’t what she personally wanted. "But you can always eat less. If you feel you want to." Damn, she was half-assing not being a bad influence.

2D smiled at her “Awww, yew’re just being nice Noods. I was really in a bad way back there… I know I wouldn’t ‘a made it wiffout yew. It really means everyfing ta me that yew stuck by me.” He put his hand on hers and squeezed it. His hand was so big, soft and strong and she wanted to interlock their fingers together.

“Toochi, I’m so glad we got through that together, and I would do it again in a heartbeat if it helped you.”

“Efen gettin’ barfed on?” He gave her his biggest puppy dog eyes.

“It wasn’t my favorite part, but yeah. So long as I knew you were okay, I’d do it.” 

Having finished his food he put his plate on the bedside table and opened up his arms in a request for a hug. Noodle quickly obliged, wrapping her arms around his chest and curling her head underneath his chin, which he nuzzled into her. Smelling his sweet scent and feeling his ever so soft warmth she wanted to stay there forever and ever and never let go. He seemed content with that too and with a big sigh 2D flopped backwards while still holding on to her so they were both lying back and could watch the movie together while they stayed cuddling, Noodle’s head under 2D’s, his hand around her waist, her hand on his full belly feeling it gurgle as it processed all the food and rise and fall as he breathed. They sang all the songs along with the movie and when the movie was over Noodle gave 2D an extra tight squeeze, making him squeak, before pulling away.

“I gotta go to bed Toochi...” She didn't want to be seen as missing all night. Plus as much as she wanted to stay, Russel telling them to play it slow was poignant. They were both very broken and she didn’t want to rush into anything. It was so sweet, just the way it was...

“Couse, luv.” 2D looked into her eyes and it just made her feel warm and fuzzy. He walked to his stairwell doorway with her.

“K, goodnight Toochi.”

“Night, Noods!”

She went out into the stairwell and turned around to see 2D still in the doorway looking at her and giving her a warm smile. “Goodnight.” She smiled and whispered at him giving a little wave.

“Goodnight, li'l luv!” 2D whispered back. Looking at Noodle the little fuzzy glimmer of happiness inside 2D’s head popped into existence again. Maybe, she was right and he was okay clean. Maybe he was okay chubby. So long as Noodle was happy with him everything was good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is after Chapter 14 of Love and Pills - https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702096/chapters/55701613

2D woke up the next morning, at first forgetting where he was and then slowly he noticed he was holding something. Without opening his eyes he squeezed tight and it squeaked. He took a deep inhale of it and it smelled like sweet ginger. 

Noodle’s voice was thick with sleep. “Toochi, what are you doing?”

“Trying ta take in everyfing about the best morning of me life.” He slowly rubbed his chin on the top of her head. Noodle turned around and nuzzled into his neck. “Have yew come to yewr senses since last night and realized yew can do better than me?”

Noodle giggled. “No.” She slowly kissed up his neck, stopping to nibble his Adam's apple (to which he hachkked) and then continuing up his jaw and stubbly chin, eventually finding his mouth. She nibbled his lower lip. There was something so appealing and sweet about the way he tasted she just wanted to kiss him all day.

“I ‘aven’t brushed me teef yet…” 2D whispered between kisses.

“I noticed.” Noodle whispered with a chuckle in between kisses. “How are you doing today?”

“Perfect, luv.” His voice was husky as he nuzzled her face.

“You sure you don’t need something, a drink… Aspirin…”

“Hehe, those don't work for me… No. Just yew, yew’re my medicine.” He nuzzled her face until he got her mouth again, giving her increasingly sloppy kisses and inhaling her intoxicating scent. She bit his lower lip, sucking it in her mouth. She started to tug at his shirt lifting it up. “I ‘aven’t had a shower in a bit…” 

“I am aware, and I don’t care,” Noodle muttered. 2D grunted and lifted himself up so she could get the shirt off easier. As she got it up she ran her eyes over his underweight torso, with it’s smattering of dark blue body hair on his chest and happy trail leading to his pants. Her heart hurt seeing how skinny he was again, but she noticed some saggy skin and white scars on the lower sides of his belly. She traced her fingers on them remembering how deliciously chubby he used to be.

"Shirt for a shirt?" 2D asked, holding the rim of her shirt. He was trying his hardest to be slow and let her lead but he had noticed since Plastic Beach that she didn’t seem to believe in bras and he was excited to see the full monte. 

Noodle bit her lip. “Toochi, uhhh. We need to talk about something…”

2D let go of her shirt and frowned. “Yew don’t want ta be togefer… It’s okay...”

Noodle shook her head and sighed. “Stop jumping to conclusions! It's not that…”

2D looked at her caringly. “Then what my li’l luv?”

Noodle looked at the bed, avoiding eye contact. “It’s Hell. In Hell. I was raped. Repeatedly.”

2D’s mouth fell open into a little o shape. “Noods, ‘m sorry… You can talk ta me about it as much, or as little as yew want! ‘M ‘ere for yew. I luv yew.” He put his hand on her hand. “And if yew don’t feel comfortable ‘aving sex, that’s fine. We can work it out.”

Noodle looked up at him and couldn’t stop smiling. He was so sweet and thoughtful. “Thanks… I… I’ve been dealing with it for years now… But that’s not the problem… My abuser also left marks on me…”

2D squinted in confusion.

Noodle suddenly found she was crying. She didn’t think she would cry, or that this would get to her this much, but it did. It shot daggers through her heart and soul. She hadn’t told anyone about this since it happened. She thought she was okay with it. She thought she was over it. “He marked me. So I couldn’t look at myself without remembering him. You… don’t want to see… You’ll only think of him too.”

2D shook his head and wiped away a tear from her face with his thumb. “I don’t understand Noodle, but I won’t see him. I’ll only see yew. Yew being as strong and badass a person as yew always are.”

Noodle was shaking with stress as she slowly lifted her shirt. There were white ridged scars all over her breasts. Some were shallow, some were deep and jagged. In between her breasts he had carved the letters D.N. 2D’s eyes took this in and his face fell. He looked up at her aghast. She sobbed and covered herself again hugging herself tightly and shaking back and forth. 

2D wrapped his arms around her. “Oh Noods…. My li’l luv… You’ve been carrying this around with you for years… I am so, so sorry!”

Noodle sobbed into his shoulder. “I couldn’t fight him off! I should have been able too but I couldn’t! He ruined me!”

2D shook his head and pulled her into him until she was on his lap and he was cradling her, rocking her back and forth and stroking her hair. “He didn’t ruin yew! I can’t believe how yew carried this around wif yew for years! Yew looked after me all that time while yew ‘ad this burden!? Yew are even stronger than I fough!” 2D squeezed her tight.

Noodle shivered into him and said the thing that she really didn’t want to acknowledge. “You could never find me attractive like this!” She was surprised this hurt so much, she never thought she would care about this sort of thing with anyone but 2D made her feel all sorts of strange things.

“My li’l luv, you're the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, and those scars only make you more beautiful. They show how strong yew are.”

Noodle shook her head. “I’m sorry, but I don’t believe you.”

2D pulled back so he could look at her sobbing face, his lips in a cute little twisted grin. “Yew don’t ‘ave ta believe me. I’ll show yew…”

Noodle felt him push up at her while she sat on his lap. She bit her lip and let out a sobbing laugh. “Toochi! You… You still love me.”

2D rolled his dark orbs around in his head. “And they call me the slow one…” He leaned in and squeezed Noodle. “If yew’ll ‘ave me, it would be an honor, I don’t deserve, ta be yewr man.”

Noodle grinned, now crying tears of happiness. She bit her lip and cautiously took off her shirt. This time 2D took in the parts he liked, staring at the two small and incredibly pert breasts with large dark nipples standing erect. 2D’s breathing hitched and he leaned in to suck. Noodle thought this would hurt like the last time her nipples were sucked, but her nipple went in the gap of 2D’s teeth leaving her with a very pleasant tingle. “Ohhh…” she gasped, back arching and curling her toes, as 2D’s left hand curled around her waist and pressed her closer to him while his right went up into her hair. Her arms ran around him feeling the bony vertebrae and ribs on his back, that would change, she would make sure of it. 

She snuck her hand around to the front of his pants, latching her forefinger onto his button and slowly stroking his hairs above the button with her thumb. "Are you blue all the way down?"

"Yew better check." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

With a quick motion of her fingers she undid his button and pushed his pants and underwear down. First of all giving her a view of his boney hips. It wasn't that his skinniness was unattractive or repulsive, it just made her want to feed him rather than fuck him but what he was doing to her nipples was overcoming her urge to fatten him at the moment.

Finally her gaze made it down to the only thick part of him, standing erect out of a thatch of dark blue. She quickly unbuttoned her pants and whipped them off laying back down and giggling.

2D suddenly stopped kissing her and instead started hurriedly searching the bedside table for condoms. "Fack, course Muds wouldn't put any condoms in ‘ere."

Noodle felt like a child that just had their balloon popped. "Ahhh well, we can do other….” She dug her hand into the sheets and ripped them off the bed. “FUCK!!!" 

Lying next to her, 2D stuck 2 of his large fingers inside of her while hitting her clitoris with his thumb as he moved his hand rhythmically in and out.

"Like that my li'l luv?" He whispered in her ear as he used his other hand to take care of himself. His member hitting her stomach.

"Unnngggg." Noodle replied. Then suddenly and without warning 2D bit her neck, lightly at first, grazing his teeth up and down her throat, sending shivering spasms across her body, then he found one spot he liked and started sucking, hard. 

Noodles brain felt like it turned into a disco ball. She was vaguely aware of her body convulsing and 2D ejaculating on her stomach, but the main course was just her brain exploding with light. 

Eventually it all gently faded away leaving her feeling that she was floating in a blissful afterglow. She just felt so thankful and so happy that her Toochi was here and able to be with her, she just had to cry from the joy of having him in her life.

"Awww, luv. 'M sorry, what did I do?" 2D said, pawing gently at her face.

"Th-that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” Noodle gasped in between sobs. “For real…" She was trying to dig into 2D's chest with her head and pulling his arm around her. "No one has ever taken care of me like that."

"Yew took care of me all that time. Just repaying the favor." 2D gave her his goofy grin. “I liked it too but that is wasn’t the nicest fing I could do for yew…” He said kissing her forehead and going down to her sex to give her a _real_ good time.” 

Noodle had never experienced this before and within minutes of him gently lapping at her she was again in the throws of another orgasm. This time her world shattered and she couldn’t stop the long, guttural, scream that tore out of her mouth as she bashed the mattress with her hands in sweet ecstasy.

When 2D’s head came into her view again she grabbed him and pulled him over to her mouth giving him a long sweet kiss and tasting herself on his lips. 

He grinned proudly and happily at her. “I luv yew Noods.”

“I love you too Toochi. Thank you.”

***

Noodle and 2D were preparing to do one of their favorite activities, cuddling and watching a movie with dinner in 2D’s bedroom. Noodle had made 2D a very large strawberry milkshake, which she said she would share with him but she planned to only take the smallest of sips when he offered it to her. While she had been making the shake and accompanying burgers and fries, she had playfully hand fed several pot brownies to her man and he was now in the grip of the munchies.

“‘M so ‘ungry!” He whined looking over the food with a pained expression as Noodle was putting a heaping pile of fries on his plate.

“You’ll get it soon as we get to your room.” she chided as she grabbed their plates and started walking upstairs to his room.

Once they finally got upstairs 2D quickly sat down and started devouring the burger with reckless abandon, taking huge bites with his large mouth, moaning and groaning with delight as he chewed and taking gulps of his shake to wash it down. His face had an expression of pure bliss as he made eye contact with Noodle grinning.

Once the burger was gone he relaxed a bit, feeling better with some food in his belly and absentmindedly stroked it while taking a good long drag on his milkshake which he then offered to Noodle. “Yew ‘ave ta elp me wif this. I’ll never make it alone.” Noodle chuckled, taking the shake and having barely a sip before giving it back to 2D so he could take another large chug. 

Noodle, having finished her own much smaller burger, leaned on her Toochi’s side one hand gently touching his small but shapely bulge of a belly, and with the other hand started feeding him thick fries. His one arm around her, his other holding his drink on his belly. He grinned at her as she put food in his face.

“Yew treat me like a king my li'l luv.” He whispered huskily between fries and leaned down to kiss her forehead grinning down at her with adoration. She leaned up and caught his lips with hers. He tasted so sweet and salty and she just wanted to stay like this forever, cuddling and feeding her Toochi, seeing him look at her like she was the most precious treasure on the planet while his belly slowly bloated up.

She bit her lip while looking at him, he was so adorable and cute. She dipped a fry in his milkshake and fed it to him slowly as he hummed to himself obviously feeling as happy as she was with the situation. His belly had slowly gotten tighter and he brought his milkshake up for another long drag causing his belly to feel even tighter.

As 2D groaned and wiggled, trying to alleviate some of the pressure he muttered, "Oh, li'l luv, 'm so full. But I still want ta eat! I just want to keep stuffing me mouth! What's wrong wif me!?" He looked down sadly at his swollen middle, his large paw gently rubbing over it.

Noodle felt like someone was tap dancing up and down her back at his words. She gently petted his overfed tummy the bottom of which was sitting uncomfortably on his hard belt buckle. She walked her fingers over his soft lower pudge while speaking, “Toochi, love, you would feel more comfortable if I took off your belt.

He grimaced shifting uncomfortably, “I don’t fink comfort is the problem ‘ere.”

“It’s the only problem I see.” Noodle whispered as she fed him another milkshake drenched fry which he reflexively ate.

2D laughed as he munched and grinned at her, shaking his head. “But luv, remember how fat I got on Plastic Beach?”

Noodle sat up and faced him, one hand still his overfed belly, “I remember it very well…”

“Sooo maybe I should try not ta eat so much…” 2D said quietly.

Noodle nodded to herself, lips pressed together, “If that's what you want.”

2D rubbed her face with his hand, “Awww my li'l luv, I’m already a shite partner for yew, I don’t want ta be fat on top everyfing else. Yew deal wif too much already.”

Noodle looked into his black eyes, “Awww Toochi, I thought you were so cute right before I lost you at Plastic Beach! I’d much rather you be packing the pounds on than be all skeletal.”

2D focused on picking at his blanket with his fingers, “Yew really like me?” He looked up dolefully.

Noodle laughed and playfully, and very gently, slapped his groaning, unhappy, belly, “Yes, love, and if you want to eat, eat!”

2D kept staring at her, “And yew promise, yew really fink I was attractive when I was all soft….”

Noodle returned his gaze telling him she loved him with her eyes, “I thought you were the most attractive man I’ve ever seen and I regret that I didn’t have sex with you then…”

2D pouted at her for a sec and then grabbed another fry and took another drag on his shake forcing it down against his protesting middle. Noodle grinned at him and worked to undo his overly tight belt. Struggling to unlatch it with 2D trying, with very little success to suck in. Eventually she managed it and quickly popped open his button releasing his tight paunch, with some angry red lines on it where the pants had been restraining him. Noodle’s cool hands gave everything a gentle rub as 2D sighed at freedom. 

2D held out his milk shake for Noodle again waving it in her face. “Want anymore before I finish it luv?”

Noodle bit her lip and smiled at him shaking her head. 

2D huffed at her in mock disappointment. “Well yew promised, so yew can’t leave me for getting all fat.”

Noodle shook her head staring at 2D with rapt attention. “I would never dream of it, love.”

2D nodded and started to chug down the sweet liquid, forcing it down against his protesting, gurgling belly. Noodle kept her hand on his swelling belly as it got colder and tighter from the milkshake he was guzzling. He looked so large and sated and she ran her hands down his large belly. Seeing him grin at her with his full belly just spoke to her of such comfort and peace. That's what 2D was for her, her calm in the storm, and she wanted him to know how much she appreciated him.

Noodle leaned down and found herself gently placing kisses on his bloated middle, kissing it slowly and tenderly from his taught top and going down to his belly button which she tongued and then gently nibbled. 2D grunted as he finished his drink and sat there one hand on his very over full stomach, one holding Noodle’s hand. He stifled a burp and then asked, “Still luv me, luv?” Noodle leaned into him quickly and started giving him sloppy needful kisses as an answer. He tasted sweeter than anything in the world. “Oh, oh, oh luv! Gentle luv, I can’t handle that much pressure...” He cringed away from her as she put too much weight on his stuffed to bursting middle.

“Oh, sorry Toochi.” She frowned lovingly at his belly then looked up at his face, grinning. “I’m guessing you're too full to be up for much, but maybe I could take care of you?”

“Wot? Yew just took very good---” Noodle was pushing his pants down further and finding his member and quickly got to work taking him into her mouth. She enjoyed each time she went up his shaft and her face gently pressed into his beautiful soft belly.

“Uhhhh. Awww, Noods!” 2D moaned, squirming and grasping the sheets around him as he made light little pants, too full to breathe deeply. He did like being spoiled.

***

The clanging alarm woke 2D out of a wonderful dream about being a storm chaser and driving fast behind a huge tornado. He turned off the alarm with a bang of his hand and nuzzled into Noodle. She had been sleeping with him since they moved in and he couldn't be happier about that. He loved her small, soft body next to his. He liked to feel like he was protecting her when he wrapped his arm around her. He knew it was more likely she was protecting him, but he could pretend. 

"Hmmm, good morning Toochi." Noodle said groggily, waking up and turning to face him. She booped his nose with her own and asked, "Do you know what day it is?"

2D grinned, "A day I get ta be wit yew?" He said rubbing noses with her.

"Haha, always but today is a special day…" Noodle said, giving him another nuzzle before hopping out of bed and looking for some clothes strewn among the floor.

2D sat up and yawned,"Yew know 'm not good wif dates…"

"Well, it's the Japanese day of the kiss…" Noodle leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Oh, so we've got to do a lot of that!" 2D stretched and kissed her sloppily on the mouth, morning breath be damned.

"Aggg! Toochi!” Noodle playfully slapped him with the shirt she was holding. “Do you really not know what day it is?" She was putting on one of 2D’s shirts that said “Hello Kinky.”

2D blinked his big eyes at her and innocently asked, "Christmas?" as he found his cigarette pack and a lighter.

Noodle blinked at him sometimes she really couldn’t believe how out of it he was. "In May? No. Fine, you'll figure it out later…" 

"The Fourth of July!?" 2D asked excitedly as he lit his cancer stick.

Noodle gave him a look of confusion and mock disappointment and picked up another shirt that had an arrow pointing down and said “Hold It Down.” She sniffed the armpits of the shirt and then, deeming it clean enough she tossed it to 2D.

"Aaawwww, tell me li'l luv! I want ta know!" 2D said as he pushed off his blanket and Noodle admired his soft pot belly as he got his shirt on. 

"Nope, you'll find out later…" Noodle putting on a worn pair of blue jeans.

"What if I don't figure it out!" 2D moaned getting up and grabbing some old skinny jeans he found on the floor. With a good amount of jumping and shimming he got them up his legs and was trying to suck in his gut as he struggled with the button.

"Trust me, you will.” Noodle said leaning on a dresser while she watched the proceedings intently.

“Bloody ‘ell,” 2D muttered and flopped backwards on the bed sucking in his paunch as much as he could and finally managing to close the button of his pants. “I did it!” He exclaimed sitting up and relaxing his gut. The inevitable happened and his button pinged off letting his soft, pale, pot belly out. It was sitting so cutely on his thighs and vaguely reminded Noodle of a marshmallow. He smacked his stomach with his hand in disappointment, watching the seismic waves. “Fack.”

Noodle couldn’t stop grinning at the show. She handed him one of his larger pairs of pants. “Here Toochi.”

2D was staring sadly at his gut, “I’ve never been this ‘eavy before. I was always skinny. I’m sorry, I’ve gotten so fat li'l luv. I’ll try ta eat less.”

Noodle looked surprised and shocked at him, “But, I love your belly!”

“Yew don’t ‘ave ta be nice ta me. I know its ugly.” 2D wouldn't make eye contact with her.

Noodle sat next to him and placed an arm around his back with a hand on his thick love handle. She never explicitly told 2D she loved him being a chubby fellow. She felt she dropped hints, but then again hints were never 2D’s strong point. “No it’s not, I find it incredibly sexy. I’ve always liked bigger men…”

“Wot!? Yew’re daft...” 2D said staring at her mouth open.

Noodle felt herself turning red as she looked at her feet as she talked about her most guarded, and yet obvious, secret. “I thought you knew. With all the times I touch your belly, or how much I’ve told you that you look great, or how often I feed you. You have to have noticed, I feed you a lot.” 2D nodded to himself, Noodle was always shoving something in his face and he was always excited to be fed by her. He felt so cared for and loved when she hand fed him. Sometimes he pretended he was royalty and she was his mistress feeding him illicit treats. He shuddered at the pleasant thought as Noodle continued, “This is my fault more than anything...” 

2D looked at her blankly. “So yew’ve been insidiously feeding me ta fatten me up for yewr own desires?” 

Noodle cringed still not looking at him, “Ummmm… Yeah…. I mean I don’t want you to be unhealthy! I just really like you being soft… Cuddly.” Noodle finally looked up at him, embarrassed. "I like keeping you well fed---fat and happy…"

2D shook his head and chuckled, “Well that's weird my li'l luv, but I guess if yewr ‘appy, I'm ‘appy. I'm certainly not going ta complain 'bout how yew've been treating me! I like it, yew make me feel luved, cared for… But I need more clothes!” 2D’s stomach growled. “And ‘m ‘ungry!”

Noodle smiled at him, glad he wasn’t upset with her or her weird interests. “We can take care of that, but put on these pants for now and get ready, I’ve got a busy day planned for us.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty, smut, smut.

The show was fantastic for both 2D and Noodle. It was the ecstasy of a live performance but it was heightened by a hundred because they were together. They eye fucked each other for every romantic and sexy song, dancing around each other at some parts, playing backs together for others. It was perfect. Noodle loved looking over 2D and seeing his thicker frame singing and dancing. She hadn't seen him this energetic in years, clapping people's hands smiling, doing little tricks, like dropping his mikestand almost til the mic hit the floor then catching the base of the stand with his foot and flipping it back up.

Sometimes she saw his paunch jiggle under his shirt as he danced and when he bent over he had such a beautiful little belly pushing out of his long sleeved black shirt that had “Send Noods” written in white on it. She just wanted to drop her guitar and run up behind him to wrap her hands around his pudgy middle. 

At the end of the concert 2D came over and grasped Noodles hand and holding it for bows, then walked off stage giggling and kissing to the green room. There was a very nice spread of shrimp, pasta, broccoli and a white cake with strawberries on top. 2D first mission was to whip out a red spray can and put a lettered tag of “Gorillaz” on one of the empty spaces of the green room inhaling deeply, “Luv the smell of spray paint after a show!” 

2D’s second mission was to make himself a large plate of food from the waiting spread. Noodle was surprised at how much food he piled on his plate.

"Hungry tonight Toochi?" Noodle asked, seeing his plate piled high.

"Got me an appetite from the show, yew know yew like it li'l luv." He said winking at her and making her blush. 

Noodle was in front of him in the food line and skipped the cake, but 2D put a slice on her plate as well as his own. “Yew can’t get away wif that my li'l luv.” A large group of groupies were being escorted in with some techs all laughing and flirting.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment all night! Nhuhhh.” Murdoc said jumping up on the center table knocking off some food and stepping on other food. Hello American birds!” Murdoc grabbed the crotch of his pants and torn them off, stripper style exposing his much loved, and much used leopard print posing pouch.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE” The groupies squealed jumping up and down.

“‘E’s been looking forward to this for a while ‘e ‘as…” 2D muttered putting an arm around Noodle and shuffling with her out the back door of the green room into a hallway of dressing rooms. “Convenient distraction, isn’t ‘e?” 

“Your really okay missing out on the orgy?”

“I told yew luv, yew don’t ‘afta worry about wimmin wif’ me.” Plate of food in one hand and the other hand holding a soda, with the arm around Noodle he directed her into an empty dressing room that had a shitty wooden shelf of a makeup table running around the room, along with the fully lit makeup mirrors. As the lights went on, the room started to heat up from all of filament bulbs. There were several very large signs on the makeup table saying “DO NOT SIT ON THIS TABLE,” but someone had scrawled in an h so it said “DO NOT SHIT ON THIS TABLE.” Noodle and 2D got down to having dinner and laughing together while reliving the best moments of the night performance. 

Noodle was gesticulating her story with a fork full of broccoli, “Did you see when Muds did that floor slide with the bass between his legs and hit his balls!?” 

“I fought he was going to throw up!” 2D said choking on some pasta while he laughed.

“And then the guy on the spot light took the spot off you and put it on Muds so everyone could see him writhing in pain!”

“Muds was so mad at ‘im, giving the double duce! Aww good times!” 2D said, having finished everything on his plate except his cake. “I fink my eyes are bigger than my stomach…” 2D said while guzzling a soda and giving his full, bloated, pot belly a rub, sighing contentedly.

Noodle bit her lip and leaned in, “But your belly is pretty large… I think you can handle a bit more.”

“Well maybe if yew gave me a bit o’ ‘elp.” His voice was husky and Noodle grinned, sliding off her chair and straddle 2D’s lap feeling his gut squish into crotch. 

She slowly forked small bites of cake into his face as he stared at her hungrily while he gently moaned and groaned over the food. She could feel his member twitching below her soft bottom. She whispered in a small husky breath, “Do you like this?”

“‘M so stuffed,” he groaned and rubbed his stuffed middle and bit off another piece of cake from her fork, “And I luv it. Feed me more.” Noodle obliged with shivers breaking out all over her body. As he struggled to swallow the last mouth full of cake, stifling a burp, Noodle leaned into him hungrily, and they started giving each other incredibly sloppy kisses on the mouth and the occasional nip to the jaw and ear. 2D was squeezing her close to him and his pot belly was pushing into her and it was all she could think about, feeling his overfed stomach pushing hers. Such decadence, such over indulgence! Suddenly he grabbed her butt in his large hands and stood up, taking her with him and placing her on the makeup table.

“Toochi! The sign says not to sit here!” Noodle said in a voice that was almost crying with need.

“Yewr light, don’t worry bout it, luv.” He said, voice unusually deep, taking her shirt off in between kisses and getting a view of her pert breasts, nipples dark and swollen. Noodle took his shirt off off and took in his soft pale body. Higher up on his belly was all smooth firmness as it had just been stuffed with his latest meal. Noodle gently rubbed small circles on this part causing her Toochi to almost cry in pleasure and need as he just kept muttering “Oh, luv…” to himself. 

The lower part of his belly was the softest thing she had ever felt and just begged to be caressed by her fingers, which she did softly dancing her slender hands across his lower belly, cupping it in her hand, giving it a good squeeze and jiggle, watching it move with it’s seismic waves.

His soft, lower, paunch hung down a slight bit, over his belt and he sucked in his full belly as much as he could and struggled to undo his belt and button with little grunts. As soon as he had released himself he relaxed his belly, which surged forth.

Noodle gave a sharp inhale seeing 2D in all his gluttonous glory. She ran her hands down his soft sides giving a good squeeze to his meaty love handles.

"Yew like me, my li'l luv?" 2D said smiling down at her and drinking her in. He had the ghost of a double chin and it was killing her with cuteness.

"I adore you…" Noodle said and quickly checked her plate which still had her slice of cake.

"Awww no… I am full! That's for ye…" 2D tried to protest but Noodle picked it up with her hand and put it in his face while he was talking. "Mumf! Mmmmm…. That's good…" 

"You deserve to be treated." She whispered as she slowly fed him the rest of the slice with one hand, while rubbing his tender, gurgling belly with the other.

As he took the last bite from her hands he gently grabbed her wrist and proceeded to suck the frosting of her figures eyes half closed in food extacy. “If yew keep treating me like this I’ll need more new clothes…” Noodle nuzzled into his soft chest smelling his delightful sweetness while she wiggled out of her skirt and underwear. 2D had pulled out a condom from his pants and was putting it on his erect member. 

Noodle took a look around the room of mirrors, 2D was in all of them and she could see every angle of his plush body. 2D seemed to be enjoying the surround view as well.

“I can see six of yew at once! I get a whole bunch of Noods!” 2D exclaimed putting his hands up on either side of the mirror behind Noodle and his erect member found it’s moist home. Noodle loved feeling his firm gut plunge into her belly at the same time as his penis and then as he would pull all most all the way out of her, his belly would leave her only to come smashing back in again with his member. She loved the extra full body sensation with each thrust of his large form. Her brains were just exploding each time he pushed in and she found herself gasping loudly and panting in ecstasy as she saw the many 2D’s around her in the mirrors. She could see all the delicious folds of pale flesh. She looked up to his face, his eyes were half closed and his upper lip was twitching convulsively into a sneer of pure want and need.

He leaned in found her ear with his new teeth and nibbled, whispering “I luv yew, Noods.” That did it. She heard herself screaming at the top of her lungs as her body had…. Earth... Shattering… Fireworks… She felt like it was breaking into lovely little shards in time and space, just spinning through the stratosphere, and for a second she was utterly at peace with the universe. 

It seemed to spin 2D’s world too as he went off with her convulsing body. “Aahhhhh!’ he grunted, letting himself be absorbed by the orgasm. Noodle wrapped herself around 2D like a bandage and found herself crying into his shoulder. After a few seconds that spanned eternity, 2D looked at Noodle with a huge goofy, smiling grin.


End file.
